


Everything Impossible

by SoldierBorn87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wedding Planning, Werefox Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierBorn87/pseuds/SoldierBorn87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek's mother tries to force him to settle down, Derek goes to his best friend, Stiles, for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Ruby because she's awesome and her favourite trope is fake/pretend relationships.
> 
> Also, the title comes from the MercyMe song "Everything Impossible".

“I’m not lying to your mother, Der.”

Derek sighs. Things are not going the way he had hoped. But then, when do they ever?

“You lie to her all the time.”

“Yeah, but not about anything important,” Stiles says, stealing a couple of Derek’s fries. 

Derek glares and moves his plate as far out of Stiles’ reach as he can manage, which isn’t very far considering they’re sitting across from one another in a diner booth at Stiles’ favourite restaurant.

“Besides,” Stiles continues, picking up his drink, one eye still clearly on Derek’s fries. “It’s just a blind date. Who knows, maybe you’ll even like this woman. What’s her name again?”

“Jennifer. I think mom said she’s a teacher. And it’s not a blind date. It’s a potential arranged marriage.”

Stiles nearly chokes. “It’s a what?!”

Derek hands him a napkin. “Mom thinks it’s time I settle down.”

“And that equates to an arranged marriage?”

“Laura’s marriage was arranged.”

“Yes, but she’s the next Alpha. It’s expected.”

Derek shrugs, pushing the fries on his plate around with a fork. “The Hale name is well known. We’re a powerful pack with a strong lineage. It’s important to maintain good ties.”

“Did she bring up cubs and bloodlines as well or was that just implied?”

Derek glares at Stiles. “What do you think?” 

Stiles winces. “Man, that sucks. But I’m still not lying to your mother.”

Derek continues to glare.

“I don’t care how long you point that glower at me, the answer is still no. Just tell your mother the truth. Tell her you appreciate the offer, but you’re not ready to settle down.”

“You think I didn’t try that already? She won’t listen. It’s like she has this grand plan for my life and she won’t be satisfied until everything’s all laid out exactly the way she wants. It doesn’t matter to her if I want something different. Remember what she was like when she saw my college applications?”

Stiles grimaces. “Okay, let’s talk about this seriously.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “Because we weren’t before?”

“Whatever,” Stiles says, pretending to take a sip of his drink while stealing another fry. “You want us to pretend to be married, correct?”

Derek growls, curling a protective hand around his plate. “Order. Your own. Fries.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Stiles grins. 

Derek flashes his eyes and Stiles laughs. 

“You snooze, you lose, Dude.”

“Don’t call me Dude.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Why can’t we just pretend to be dating? Surely that’ll be easier to pull off.”

“Because she’ll see through it.”

“Right. And she won’t see through a fake marriage because…?”

“Danny can set us up with a marriage certificate and –“

“Wait. You talked to Danny about this already?”

“Keep your voice down. I had to know if it could be done first.”

“Your logic escapes me.”

“It wouldn’t have mattered if you agreed if I couldn’t get the paperwork necessary to back up the lie.”

“Because of course your mother isn’t going to just take our word for it.” Stiles sighs. “Okay, so you can get the paperwork, but have you thought about this, Der? Like really thought about this? ‘Wolves don’t get divorced. Ever. Are you really ready to den down with me for life?”

“’Wolves may not, but humans do.”

Stiles eyes narrow, “Oh, I see. I’m to be the bad guy in this master plan of yours.”

“Stiles –”

“No, fuck you. I happen to like your mother. And your family. Except maybe Peter. Peter’s… But that’s not the point,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “The point is I’m not going to pretend to be your everything and then upset your family by pretending to break your heart. No way. And need I remind you, I’m only _half_ human.”

“Stiles, that’s not… I didn’t mean… Look, I can be the one to break it off if you’d rather.” Derek’s the family disappointment anyway. It’s not like anyone would even bat an eye at the notion that he couldn’t keep his marriage together. 

“What about family gatherings? And holidays? How long will we have to commit to this lie? What’ll we do once it’s over? Have you thought about that? And what about my dad, Derek? He’s going to be devastated if he finds out I got married without even telling him I was dating someone, let alone in love enough to elope.”

“Stiles, I know. I get it. It’s not like I haven’t been thinking about this every minute of every day since mom told me about Jennifer a week ago. I know what I’m asking you to do for me is a lot.”

“Damn straight.”

“But Stiles, you’re my only option here.”

“Because pretending to marry your childhood besty is always a better option than simply telling your mother no, you hate dating and you’re happy being single,” Stiles mutters.

“Stiles, please.”

“Okay. Fine. I’ll quit mocking your inability to stand up to your mother.”

“She’s my Alpha.”

“Didn’t stop you from disobeying curfew when we were teenagers.”

“This is more important.”

“Exactly. We are literally talking about the rest of our lives here, Derek.”

“I know, okay. I know. But I can’t… You don’t –”

“Der, stop,” Stiles says, holding up a hand. “You don’t have to explain to me why you don’t want to date anyone, let alone marry a stranger. I get it. But,” Stiles continues, leaning forward. “I need you to understand what you’re asking me to do for you. You’re asking me to lie to literally everyone we care about, to pretend from here on out to be your adoring husband, to give up any chance I might have of ever finding true love.” 

Derek huffs and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I know you don’t believe in true love, but I do. What my parents had…” Stiles sighs. “I care about you, Der. You know I do. But what you’re asking… it’s a lot.”

“I know, but –” Derek stops, swallows. He hates this. He hates being vulnerable, being weak. But it’s Stiles. Stiles who’s been his best friend since grade school. Stiles who helped him prank his sisters and stand up to his mom when he decided to study history rather than law like she wanted. Stiles who gave him a place to stay when things fell apart with Kate, who helped him eventually get his life back together, and who still makes him healthy lunches twice a week for work and hot cocoa when he’s having a rough day. It’s Stiles. If Derek can’t be honest with him now then there’s no point.

“I can’t ask this of anybody else,” Derek finally admits, catching Stiles’ eye, “because there’s no one else I trust.”

Stiles nods and they sit in silence for a while just letting the conversation sink in. Derek finishes his fries, letting Stiles snag the last few while he drains his drink.

“Okay,” Stiles says, after the waitress has cleared the table and they’re waiting for the check. “I need to think about this.” Derek starts to interrupt, but Stiles cuts him off. “No, Der. I need some time. Give me the weekend to think things through and I’ll let you know what I’ve decided Sunday night. Okay? That’s fair, right?”

Derek nods, even though he hates the idea of leaving this issue unresolved.

“Good. Thanks. Hey,” Stiles says, suddenly switching gears, “you want to watch a movie when we get home?”

“Depends,” Derek says, grabbing the check before Stiles can.

“On what?”

“Whether or not you’re going to make me watch another one of your lame zombie movies.”

“They’re not lame. They’re classic.”

“Uh-huh,” Derek says, pulling a few bills from his wallet and then getting up from the booth.

“Fine,” Stiles says, following him to the door. “You know what. I’ll be nice and let you choose the movie this time.”

“How magnanimous of you,” Derek says, holding the door.

“And don’t you forget it,” Stiles grins.

“Never,” Derek smirks.

The next two days are going to be rough – Derek doesn’t like not having a plan – but if it means getting Stiles on his side he’ll gladly give his friend all the space he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. And, if you're interested, my tumblr exists [here](http://soldier-born87.tumblr.com).


End file.
